


Compare, Match, Harmonize

by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Kico - Freeform, M/M, and with stuff i mean, kico - pairing, kowalski thinking 'bout stuff, musings, rico - Freeform, tpom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow/pseuds/TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~<br/>He is everything Kowalski never had and everything he ever wanted.<br/>~<br/>//Short Kico Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare, Match, Harmonize

He is everything Kowalski never had and everything he ever wanted.

 

He is chaos, wilderness and freedom; he is the most powerful of weapon and the gentles of hearts. His deep teal eyes radiate sincerity and curiosity in the world around him. Not his own analytic gaze. Or Skipper’s watchful stare of Private’s childlike wonder.

 

He sees like everything as an opportunity, a chance of destruction and creation, a canvas of his masterpiece.

 

 He moves like a fencer, careful steps despite his occasional clumsiness and he’s always improving, changing, catching himself, moving; he’s alive and he’s loud; his existence has left burns on Kowalski’s soul and it hurts to look at him, it hurts to see into those endlessly deep eyes and read him, understand and yet have no hand in marking him, in leaving a word or two on his life’s story.

 

He wants to take him apart and learn him, connect the ends which let him progress, study the map of his mind, his wires, his screws, run his hand over the skin across the creases and over the rising scars and drink him in, learn what he’s made of and comprehend every last piece of him.

 

 

But the truth is, he wants to compare. Match. Harmonize. See if his confident, yet always so insecure, always so unsure steps can dance beside the _tap tip tap_ of Rico’s irregular runs.

 

Feel if what they’ve been made of corresponds and connects. Do their breaths intertwine? Does the light in their eyes bounce of each other, reject?

 

Or

 

Does it sink in, is there a cross between teal and sapphire blue?

 

Maybe if he finds a match, maybe if the results come out positive then he might have the courage to tap his shoulder and hand him a crumpled note he has been keeping in his pockets for three months two weeks and 4 days now.

 

Then he might have the courage to hope everything he had pointed to yes.

 

Maybe…they’ll find a way to compromise.

 

Deep blue and infinite teal as a sleeping ocean underneath the sapphire sky.

 

Maybe there’s a cross between their styles, a place where Kowalski can fit himself in, in a small corner of his heart and love him, with all of his over analytical, confused, awkward but fervent mind.


End file.
